Epic Rickey: Veins Of Blot
by SodaSurfer
Summary: This is the story of a young toon named Rick, who aparently finds himself in the Wasteland. The only obstacle that blocks him from leaving is fate, can he save the Wasteland after Mickey holding the powerful magic of the brush? (All or anything related belongs to Disney, or any other perspective companies!)
1. Prologue

A glistening, small and bright pin was held in two fingers. The shine almost brightening as the two looked at it in the small hut, observing it. A human sized card, named Diamond of Fifths, with five diamonds on his face. He was an odd cartoon, rare card but always kept quiet. Decker sighed," Look kid, I want you to handle this with care." his hands with the pin inside reached out to Fifths. Fifths nodded and took the pin," Decker, Oswald's been after this pin for quite sometime." a smirk on his face. The pin was the head of Mickey Mouse, in a circlular shape with red backround behind Mickey's head. On the otherside and frame of the pin was a lovely golden color, a very specific and unique pin. Decker nodded," It's something, isn't it?" his hands on his knees as he leaned in on the stump he sat on. Fifths slid the pin in his satchel he was carrying, a leather scabbard attached to the satchel which held his spear. " Thanks Decker, I'll have Oswald know of this." Fifths stated, keeping the pin hidden.

Suddenly, the hut's door was bursted open. The loud sound frightening the two card guards, causing them to jump back. The figure standing in the door was Marcus, one of Oswald's bunny children. He was wearing the usual blue pants, shoes over his bunny feet and a bowtie over his vest. His vest had a ring shape in the chest area, which was quite unusual for a bunny. His voice called out," Fifths! Decker! We've got company!" jumping up and down while his bunny ears flapped in wind. Fifths stared at him, pulling out his spear and giving a concerned look. His blood red spear had a Spades point, a sharper one, while on the bottom it had an upside down heart. It almost looked like a giant arrow, but was accepted as a spear. Decker pulled out a sword," Who is it?" asking in a curious yet excited tone. Marcus gulped," It's _The Dark Blot_ , with his fleet." a sweat drop running down his fur.

Fifth's shivered at his name," Are the troops ready?" his fist gripping his spear out of hate and fear. Marcus nodded," Our whole squadron is ready, yet the fleet still approach. Though we have a choice, protect the pin or protect the fort." gripping his fist and popping his knuckles. Fifths & Decker looked at each other, reading eachother then deciding. "We protect the pin." Decker said with a grim face. Marcus jumped," The fort! We'll lose this place! Are you sure?!" a startled look as he shrieked. Decker walked up and picked up the rabbit by his torso," If it's to stop the blotworx from destroying the wasteland, then yes." dropping the rabbit on his butt. Marcus groaned," Okay, Fifths let's get to the sub and run!" climbing up and rushing out into the fort. Fifths looked at Decker," Well Decker, it's been an honor." saluting. Decker shoved Fifths out into the courtyard," Go, we'll give you a headstart. Bye Fifths." Decker patted Fifth's back before rushing off to join the defenses.

Fifths and Marcus ran to the southern docks, noticing the teal colored sea with several other ships. They ran up to their ship, small, fast but weak. Marcus whirled up there, rushing to the wheel. Fifths cut the ropes holding the ship, Marcus turning the ship around and heading off into the ocean. " Are you sure this was the right thing to do?" Marcus gave a worried look. His black ears twitching in the sea breeze. Fifths raised a flag up," If it's to save the wasteland, then yes?" Marcus nodding in agreement. The flag had a black frame to it, the inside a red color. At the corners inside the red square was a Spade, Heart, Diamond and a Club. Inside those four was a picture of Oswald's head with his ears, such a colorful and creative flag. The same flags were raised at the fort, Decker and the riflemen looking over the wall. Five huge, dark ships were approaching the docks fast.

The riflemen comprised of other, diverse cards holding crossbows containing arrows loaded into them. The cards occupying the cannons had their cannons set for the approaching fleet. Decker picked up a smaller pole holding the flag, approaching the very front of the gate. He stood on the wall, holding the flag as high as he could. "For Ventureland!" Decker shouted as loud as he could, the cards making a battlecry or copying his quote. The cards rushed to their stations, all of the cannons firing at once toward the fleet. Cannons knocked the fleet, causing them to stop due to the damage. They fired back, knocking down a tower. They continued to fight, blobs of thinner and cannonballs hurtling in the air.

Cards and civizens rushed to their positions, setting up barricades between the fort and docks. The fleet kept going, finally when they reached the docks one of the six ships went down. When the ships landed, it went silent. The cannons stopped, repositioning toward the docks. The soldiers aiming their bows and crossbows toward the ships. Long, big wooden bridges had falled over the ships, landing on the docks. Blotlings, Blotworx, and Beetleworx had swarmed from the bridges. They charged in at full speed with the fort, soldiers instantly firing cannons and crossbows at the hoards. In the center of the hoard was a perculiar figure, long, black robes with a black cape and odd mask. Decker with two cards loaded up a turret, a bigger crossbow.

Decker pointed it toward the hoard, the cards attaching a row of attached arrows to the side as ammo. He pulled on the trigger, the rapidfire turret mowing down the first four rows of monsters. They continued to open fire with the full force they had, enemies growing closer. With a surprise, cards from other docked ships jumped out with their spears and attacked from the sides. The darker toon pulled out a skinny, long brush. He brushed his thumb over it as he held it in place, thinner appearing at the tip of the brush. When he held it up in the air, the tip turned into a focused group of thinner held in place, like a blade. He ran up and sliced two of the cards in half, making them melt into white blobs of goo. Soldiers focused their attention on him, though it was no use. His brush deflected the arrows by melting them. The blotworx continuing onward.

The surprise squadron had burned down two more ships though were defeated. It was up to the fort itself to stop the surprising yet neverending waves of blotworx. Though one blotling charged in and rammed into the barricades, killing itself with a huge and gooey explosion. The cards and soldiers escaped, tripping on goo or just falling over out of pure exaustion. One human soldier fell over, dropping his musket and grabbing his side and coughing. A card ran up to grab him, though was shot to death from hurtling blobs of thinner. The same happened to the soldier, a saddening sight for Decker. The last of the spearman were instantly cut off from the others, killed off from the unstoppable hoard. The patient villain of this setting approaching up toward the gate, motioned the blots to do something. Two big, chubby blots waddles up, extending out and exploding into thinner. The cards and civilians hid behind obstacles and cover, looking over at the gate.

There was a long, unrecognized silence. The two gate doors had stood stiff, though the bars holding them had collapsed into the mud and dirt. Decker stood in the open center, holding his crossbow with his arrow, a fear growing in him. The two gate doors, not held anymore, collapsed into the courtyard. Decker was shook, his Spade eyes widened as he grabbed his chest, dropping his crossbow. Blotlings, Blotworx, and Beetleworx had swamred into the area. The remaining soldiers and civilians shot all of their ammo at once toward the hoard only to finally stop. The Blotworx stopped in the open, the resistance finally had stopped. A card appraoched Decker, holding a white flag in his arms. " Sir." The flag had been held out. Decker looked down at it, grabbing it and looking at the white flag. His terrified, fearful face turned to a vengeful face.

Decker threw the flag into the mud, stepping and ripping it up. The blotworx knew his decision, charging in and easily wiping out the resistance. They were either killed on the spot or tied up in rows. The omonous man appraoched Decker, looking down at the card before him. " Dark, we meet for the last time." Decker said in a grimful tone, accepting the fate thrown out before him. Dark gripped his brush," You know what we've come for, now give it to me." walking past Decker and looking at the fort. A long silence with the wind, Dark's cape flowing while the resistance watched. With a heafty sigh, Decker dropped his grimful face. "It's gone, you're too late." Decker said with an annoyed face.

Dark faced Decker," You're saying it's gone?" looking over at the blotworx and making an odd hand sign. Row by row, the blotworx killed off the toons and cards with thinner. Once the last row had been finished off, the fort was set on fire. All around Decker was the fear he never wished was real, his very own creation burned down and killed off. Puddles of thinner mixed in with the mud, the fort collapsed and destroyed. The remaining card nodded," Yes." gripping his fists. Dark looked down at the card," Very well." pointing his brush at Decker. A bolt of thinner blasted into Decker, knocking him back and melting him into a puddle.

The blotworx looked over at the puddles, cheering in victory. Dark walked over, blotworx burning the flags and replacing them with his signature flag. It was a dark purple, with a black frame. A picture of a silver drop in the center, quite a dark flag. Dark looked over at the destroyed fort, blotworx rebuilding it into a dark and gloomy fortress. Meanwhile in the teal, clear ocean was a roaming ship. It was going at a quick speed, Fifths and Marcus noticing land over the distance. Fifths grinned," Here's our stop, Marcus."


	2. Through The Looking Glass

" That's a wrap!" There was a bell ringing, the 'On Air' light had been shut off. In the studio, The Director hopped out of his chair and proceeded over. Off in the dark distance was a young toon named Rick, he gulped while shaking the coffee in his hands. Rick took a deep breath and approached the director," Sir, your coffee and change." pulling out three E-tickets in the process. The director took the coffee and E-tickets, a few of the crew taking the other five cups of coffee. "Thank you Rick." The director rubbed his hand on Rick's chocolate brown hair, chuckling. Rick groaned and fixed his hair by licking his hand and pushing the front of it up," Jeez." giving an annoyed look. Donald Duck, our steamboat captain, approached Rick. " Ricky!" He quacked and punched Rick in the arm. Rick gave an awkward smile," How do you do?" shaking Donald's hand.

In this world, it's a mix of toon and humans. If it reminds you of anything, think _Who Framed Roger_ _Rabbit._ Toons and Humans looked completely different in this world yet could get along, if you're having trouble to think. The director looked over the reel they just filmed, a classic World War II short. Rick watched, noticing such violent nature. " Looks good, cameramen good job on the angles. Donald, soldiers, great job with the acting." The director took notes with a grin. " Pay day." He said and handed everyone pay checks, Rick finally got his and seemed glad. He stepped outside into the open street, taking a deep breath of fresh air. " About damn time I got a check." Rick smirked and walked down the street, observing the money he had before him. After walking down a few blocks, he took a right and stepped into a big building.

The building he walked into was a library, full of books and wonders any toon or human could ever dream. He waved at the librarian, walking downstairs into occupied rooms. He unlocked his with a special key, stepping inside this underground room and closing the door. Rick turned on his lamp, looking down at the scattered books and papers before him. Little did people know, Rick had a second life than just a highschool boy with no life. Slumping down into his chair, Rick looked over at notes and papers. Many of these papers were about myths and legends, yet about a certain one. Two knocks on the door made him jump," Who's there!" He almost shouted. Adrian, one of his closest friends, stood in the doorway. " About time you came here, where were you?" Adrian asked and scratched his chin. Rick tapped his desk," I had to wait until we got done filming." shrugging to tell Adrian he didn't know why. "Though I have some great news." Adrian shut the door and sat down in the opposing chair to Rick.

" So I've been looking through out project and I found this." He tossed a file onto the desk. Rick opened it up, noticing multiple sketches and ripped up papers from a journal. " This looks like...a journal." Rick looked through multiple notes and read them to himself. "The world you're looking for, it's in town as we speak." Adrian stood up and pulled down a chart from the wall. It revealed a sketched world of Wasteland, Wasteland itself. Rick bit his pen," You're saying Wasteland is here?" raising an eyebrow with a confused look. Adrian shook his head and pointed to a paper," No dude, a portal. These papers say it opens tonight! Yet sadly we don't have access to the area." making a saddened look. " Where's the area?!" Rick slammed his hands on the table. Adrian gulped," In Mickey Mouse's house." gripping his fist. Rick raised another eyebrow," Where...exactly?" twirling his thumbs. Adrian shrugged," I don't know when, where, or how long it will open but you need to find it. This is one of the only appearences it will have for years." picking up papers and books.

" What am I suppose to do about this? Our work has finally been paid off, yet we don't have access." Rick stood up. Adrian stood in the door frame, looking down the dimly light hall. " If you can't find a way to get into Mickey's home tonight, then our work was nothing but a child's dream. Good luck, Rick." Adrian sighed and walked off. Rick watched him leave, looking over at the whole desk before him. Since the legends said of a mysterious world, Rick our conspirator wanted to go find out for himself. Today and now was his chance to fulfill his goal in life, so he grew a serious face and got to work. The time was 5:34, enough time to get home and have dinner. He packed up some stuff and took a journal containing his notes, rushing off before the library closed. He hopped on his bike, using all of his speed to bolt home.

After coming home, he had a nice dinner with no one but himself. The phone rang, he got up and answered it. " Hello?" " Rick! Hey!" " Oh, mom. Hey, how's vacation?" " It's doing well honey, doing well. Listen, your father got in an accident and well...we won't be home for a week." Rick choked," What happened?" His mom sighed and looked at the medical bed," Your father stepped on a jellyfish that was washed up on the beach." Rick facepalmed," Of course." rubbing his forhead. " Just remember there's enough food for you, love you honey! Bye!" She hung up. Rick nodded," This is the perfect opportunity." leaving his home and walking over to the 'toon side' of town. There he noticed Mickey Mouse's home, shining and sparkling like never before. He took deep breaths, walking up to the door and proceeding to knock on it.

His fists in his pockets, looking a bit suspicious in the dark rain. Mickey opened the door, a bright shine from his home melting out into the dark. " Hello?" Mickey called out. Rick took off his hood," Hi Mickey, it's me." saying that with a grin. "Hiya! Come on in!" Mickey showed Rick in, he followed and stepped inside. "What brings you here, Ricky?" Mickey asked and shut the door. He replied," I just figured I'd stop by, I don't really see you much in the studio since i'm running around all the time these days." shrugging and stretching. "Well you're just in time for a treat! Hold on just one second!" Mickey rushed into his kitchen. Rick walked over into the living room, some furniture and a television.

Rick proceeded to the couch and sat down, taking off his coat and leaning in to the tv. There was some static and odd noises coming from the tv, yet he didn't mind it. Mickey came in with a hot plate of cookies shaped into his head and ears, setting the steaming plate down onto the table. He threw off his gloves and put them in a drawer," Go ahead and take a few. It's on me." chuckling and sitting down in a chair. Rick took a cookie and ate it," Thanks Mickey, you're the best." grinning. Mickey shrugged," I do plan to save some tomorrow, if you don't mind." Rick looking over at a glass case containing a brush by the mirror. " What's that?"

Walking to notice the brush, Rick saw small flakes of some sort of blue and green like substance. He made a silent gasp, realizing what it was, taking deep breaths. _**It's The Brush.**_ Rick thought, looking at his spare key in his pocket. Mickey walked over," It's the brush Walt Disney made me with." grinning and putting his hands on his hips. Suddenly he gasped," My other batch!" rushing at high speed to the kitchen. Rick finally had his chance, he quickly used the key to quietly open the box. It fit, opening the glass box up. He quickly took the brush and replaced with a spare one, luckily he thought ahead. After adjusting everything, Mickey sighed in relief, there was no burning smell in the house anymore. "Mickey? Mickey!" A british voice called out, a banging on glass could be heard.

Rick spun around, noticing a gremlin in the televison. He grabbed his chest, the gremlin continuing to bash his fist on the glass. "Mickey!" He called out. Rick grew skeptical, turning down the volume on the television. "Did you say something?" Mickey peaked into the room. Rick nodded and started his own game," Yeah, just wanted to admire you home, mickey! It's lovely!" grinning and completely playing Mickey. Mickey nodded and proceeded back into the kitchen," Why, thank you!" Rick looking down at the tv. The television looked and sounded odd, therefore he came to explore. Rick walked up to the tv, shocked by a surprise.

When he pushed his finger on the television screen, the screen sucked his finger in. There was a moist and smooth feeling in his finger, though he couldn't pull his finger out. Suddenly the tv pulled him in hard, his whole arm getting sucked into the screen. "Mickey! Mickey!" Rick called out, literally on the edge of screaming. Yet it was too late, his head submerged into the screen, awoken by a bright and golden light. He opened his eyes, noticing a water like gateway he was floating in. He could feel the tv frame with his foot for a second, yet not anymore. The square he had just went through had disappeared, leaving him to float in this odd vortex.

Mickey peaked around the corner, noticing that Rick was gone. " Rick?" Mickey called out. Rick couldn't breathe in this vortex, reaching for something to grab on. Nothing was there to grab onto, so he struggled. Suddenly, at the end of this tunnel was another square. He could barely see so he didn't know where he was going. Speeding through the vortex, his coat fluttered in the wind. His legs pushed upward as if he was falling, yet he was in another direction. The square was getting closer and closer in this bright tunnel until it went extremely dark and quiet.


	3. A Hero Is Born

" Ah...my head." Rick groaned, his eyesight blurry and colors out of shape. His hand reached for his head, grabbing it as he groaned from this first time process. " Aye, that's not Mickey." An irish voice called out next to him. Rick's head shifted over, his eyes finally adjusting themselves and gaining vision. A small, yellow skinned gremlin appeared in front of him. He grabbed his head, dragging himself back to a wall. " W-Who are you?!" Rick's eyes widened as he pressed himself against the wall. The gremlin took off his blue cap, revealing short yet blonde hair," Relax, lad! You're fine!" while Rick almost upturned himself. " W-Were am I?" Rick almost shrieked, grabbing his shirt. " This is a bit of a bad time, but, Fort Wasteland!" The gremlin stated, adjusting his gauntlets and boots. An explosion sound made Rick jump, the gremlin looking up at the stairs. It seems that the two were

in some sort of bunker, almost full made of steel, yet built into the ground. It

was quite impressive for a bunker with the supplies and all, but mainly

it was used as a barracks.

The gremlin held out his hand," I'm Gremlin Louie, nice to meet ye!" grinning. Rick took a deep breath and shook his small hand," Pleasure to meet you. Now what the hell is going on!" helping himself up. Louie sighed," When I began to work on the tv ya came from, the blots attacked out of nowhere! The portal worked, but i'm afraid I got the wrong person." adjusting his goggles. Rick looked in his jacket, pulling out the brush he had stolen, smirking. "Are you sure about that?" Rick had his smirk glued, looking down at Louie. Louie made a small gasp," The brush! The legends were true!" jumping up.

" I'm not sure how to use it, but I could figure it out!" Rick pointed it to the people around him. " Hey hold on, mate! Not in here!" Louie grabbed his arm." Jump!" Louie shouted, Rick shrugged and did as he said. The two spun in the air, teleporting outside of the fort. Rick fell over," Oof! What was that?!" climbing back up and looking at the view. The fort wall was guarded by befriended blots and soldiers, firing cannons over at the incoming ships. Aparently, the docks were destroyed and had sunken into the thinner ocean. The ships had paused, creating a blockade which annoyed the fort. " It's a struggle!" Louie shouted over the cannonfire, pulling out a steampunk gun from his backpack. He kneed down and looked through the gun's scope, finger on the trigger.

" Sniping in the open is a bad idea!" Rick shouted, laying down next to him. Louie fired a shot, a sparking bullet coming out of the small barrel. The bullet then disappeared, followed by an explosion on one of the ships. " The thing about blots, is that they're careless with dynamite." Louie smirked, motioning a few soldiers to join him. He suddenly gasped," Get down!" grabbing Rick and pulling him down under cover. A thinner ball flew past them, slamming into the mountain next to them and melting part of it. Rick conjured up an idea," I'll be back." pulling out the brush and running down the hillside. " No, wait!" Louie facepalmed, rushing down after him. Rick finally reached the front wall of the fort, following the side of it. He jumped up, climbing up a rope and stood up on a wooden platform.

Soldiers ran up to the edges of the hillside they could, opening fire on the ships yet it was no use. Rick scratched his chin while running, suddenly stopping and noticing a bright color on the side of the hill. He extended his thumb on the brush while holding it, pointing it at the bright part and thinning it. The hill side fell down, crashing into one ship to make it sink into the thinner. Louie teleported next to Rick while Rick covered the spot back up," That's an idea right there! Any other spots!?" patting Rick on the back. Rick squinted, pointing over to another bright spot on the other side of the thinner. "Right so." The two jumped up, teleporting over there. Rick thinned out part of that mountain, causing a landslide on the other ship. Not only did Rick reform land, but stop the conflict. Soldiers and blots cheerer, Louie grinning.

"I guess you know how to use a brush, we gotta tell Gus!" Louie guided Rick back into the fort, two doors opening up to a projector. " A...projector?" Rick flipped through his notes, recognizing what it was. " Let's go!" Rick hopped in, appearing inside an old film. Looking at his cartoon self, he paused in amazement. Louie pushed him," Come on!" the two rushing past window cleaners and collecting floating tickets. After pushing on, the two found themselves in the square of Mean Street South. Louie took a deep breath," It feels good to be back home." grinning and flying over to a certain house. Rick followed, looking around. Mean Street looked colorful and somewhat happy, yet walls were built on the edges of it, some extra protection added too. Rick stepped inside, noticing a different colored gremlin. He had green skin, wearing dark orange clothes. The gremlin looked old and tired, sighing and rocking in a chair. " Gus! Hey!" Louie closed the door behind Rick. " Did you find Mickey?" Gus said, putting on his hat and adjusting his goggles.

" Not really, but we have the brush!" Louie pointed to Rick. Gus looked up," Oh, hello there! I've never seen you before!" wiping his goggles and putting them on. He gasped," Intriguing, another human has come!" getting out of his chair and observing Rick as if he were a pet. Rick watched him," Yeah, I found out about...Wasteland." adjusting his shirt. " How do you know about Wasteland if you're from the other world? Unless Mickey..." Gus scratched his chin. " No, Gus. People thought this place was a myth, until the mysterious disappearence of Alice." Rick replied. " Alice?" Gus looked at Louie, _ **"**_ _**The Alice?"**_ raising an eyebrow. " Possibly, aye." Louie nodded.

Gus walked back and forth," Alice was here, 7 years old. She disappeared that age, right?" Rick nodding to almost every question. " Yes, she's here. I'm afraid we don't know though, why would you want to find her?" Gus raised an eyebrow. Rick replied," If I brought her back to the other world, I'd be considered a hero for finding her." scratching his chin. Louie nodded," Alice isn't our only problem in Wasteland you realize." tapping Rick's shoulder. Rick looked down," What else is happening?" Gus beginning to reply.

" In Wasteland, after Mickey Mouse had saved us by teaching The Mad Doctor a lesson, The Doctor had recently died. He said that he was working on a project to save Wasteland, yet it only made us more diverse. In Mickeyjunk Mountain, the cards were tired of Oswald's lazy rule. Always leaving them, right? Well they revolted, rebuilt the mountain into a fort and claimed anyone who was with Oswald would be harshly punished. Not only that, something happened with the 'worx and blotlin' group. They got a new, mysterious leader named _**The Dark Blot**_ who has a brush like you. Since villages, forts and towns are now building up defenses, he continues to grow in power. The blotworx army will not stop until they have what they need to destroy Wasteland."

Rick nodded," My notes and theories were wrong, this was already after the blot problem." grabbing his head. Louie looked at Rick with glistening eyes," Yet you, containing Mickey's brush, could stop the blotworx." giving a smile. Rick had a sweat coming on," Uh...I'm not so sure. I suppose, if it's to help make things better. I'd like to make my life worth living." making an awkward grin. " Haha! That's the spirit!" Gus cheered. " Now, what do you want me to do now? If i'm going to become a hero." Rick smirked, adjusting his jacket and putting away his brush. " Well recently, a scout ship was taken to Mickeyjunk Mountain. Maybe you and Louie could get them or their information back?" Gus offered.

" Well, if it's worth a shot I suppose. Any way we can get there?" Rick asked, putting on a backpack and packing it with snacks, supplies, thinner and paint. Louie says," If we took the projector, they'd suspect us as intruders. We could use my boat, small and durable." and proceeds over to load up his gun with two batteries. " Well okay, i'll see you later Gus." Rick waved and approached the door with Louie. Gus waved," Farewell! Good luck!" the two stepping out the door and approaching docks next to the projectors. The two stepped on a sail boat, leaving Mean Street South and sailing on the actual ocean. Rick took off his backpack and jacket, hanging the two up and approaching the outside. " Nice sea breeze, I like the boat." Rick says, grabbing onto the railing. The gremlin stepped out onto the deck," Thank you, it's my family's boat." floating on over to Rick. " You think we'll be able to come out alive? I've never been in any battle until now." He sighs. Louie nods and overlooks the mountain in a spyglass," Of course, you'll do fine."


End file.
